Dreams
by Ekio Hibiki
Summary: Jaina thinks her dreams may never come true about Zekk, Short and sweet, sorta WAFFY.


Dreams  
  
  
[Note: I do NOT own Jaina, Zekk or any YJK Characters. Do not sue, trust me I don't have the mouth at 11:59 AM to do with quick comebacks]  
  
  
Jaina smiled as she hopped from one rock to the other. Her heart seemed to skip beats painfully, but she took no notice. She was in a state of pure bliss. It was something called dreaming. She never wanted to wake up to the pain of reality. Reality seemed to mock her dreams. In her dreams, she was with Zekk, all alone, free to tell him she loved him. Not in reality. Jacen was the one who tore her dreams apart in the morning. He brought her back to reality with a sweet smile. Sometimes it could keep her day going strong. Jacen was happy, why shouldn't he be? He had Tenel ka, the mysterious warrior girl from Dathimor. She had No one, not since Zekk had gone off again. To leave her standing there, her upper body burning with the need to crush him in her arms again, to tell him she was always there. The sweet smile came again that morning. Jaina awoke with a start, her heart pounding in her ears. Jacen looked at her, a smile spread across his face like none other, one that told Jaina he did something...interesting...in bed with Tenel ka, something she didn't care to hear. Jaina got up from her bed, ate breakfast still in her robe, got a shower, worked on The Rock Dragon, and sat at her computer. All clock work. Jaina Went to her mail box in the Temple. Her eyes Widened, she pinched herself to make sure Jacen wasn't going to rip her out of this dream. She picked up the Holo-vid . It said this:  
  
To: Jaina Solo  
From: Zekk  
  
Note: Hey Jaina!! Sorry I haven't written in awhile...  
  
  
Jaina clutched the item to her chest and ran in her room, still grasping onto the fact that this dream was real. She set the small black sqaure down. Zekk's image popped up, he looked the same even after a year. The pony tail still hung carelessly over his right shoulder, tied with a leather throng at the bottom of his neck. His emerald green eyes bore into the screen. Jaina grinned at the sight, she could tell he had a slight build, not much but his working out did something. Jaina eyed the image up and down, wishing for all the world she could hug him. The image droned on about how he couldn't tell her where he was yadda yadda. But the last words stuck into her mind the way glue stuck to paper. "Bye Jaina, I miss you, I expect something from my friend soon!!" The image winked, but She could see he was sorry for doing that, for a tear rivered down his face, he covered it up by smiling brightly into the Holo-vid at her before hastily shut the screen off.  
  
  
--  
  
Zekk looked at the Holo image of Jaina, he ran his hand through it, watching the image shimmer. He couldn't see it right anyway, his eyes were shimmering with liquid too.  
  
--  
  
Jaina was awakened from her dreams again, but this time it was by a different smile, one that took her breath away, one she hadn't seen in a year. Emerald eyes bore into her own. Zekk Grinned at her with sincerity. His face turned suprised as she pulled him down into a feirce hug, his face connecting softly with the nook of her shoulder. Jaina could only lay there and hug him tightly, hoping this wasn't a dream, for all she knew, if she woke up now she couldn't hack life anymore. Jaina felt the ponytail slip in the crook of her chest. Zekk blushed but didn't move, he didn't dare try and PICK it out, plus she had him in a grip that rivaled a Rancor. Zekk grinned, his eyes misty. He blushed crimson as Jaina's lips connected with his own softly, then with more passion. Zekk braced himself against her body, his movements timed with hers. Jaina smiled up at the flustered Zekk, her heart pounding in her throat but her body screaming for the physical contact again. So she ignored her racing pulse and listened to her body , Zekk tightened his grip around her waist as if he would lose her if he let go. Somehow, he knew, she was his.  
  
  
**"A few hours later"**  
  
Jaina lay next to the heavily breathing Zekk, her own breath coming in short puffs. His eyes closed then refocused on her, someone he truly loved, the one who truly loved him back. They had proven it to each other, giving a part of themselves up to become a whole. For Zekk, no matter what happened, he would remember this. Jaina's bare shoulders were partly covered by her brown hair. She brushed a hand over Zekk's firm chest, silently remebering. Their clothes lay in a heap on the floor, a reminder of what she had done. She had heard girls at training talk about how it hurt, and how you felt dirty afterwards. They were more wrong then they realized. It may have hurt, but Jaina didn't remember the pain of it, only how Zekk had held her as her body zeroed in on the pain, how he had kissed her softly and told her he loved her, easing the pain away and unveiling something much more..desirable. Jaina didn't feel dirty at all, she felt she had done something with someone that wouldn't betray her. Zekk's even breathing broke her out of her thoughts, his eyes were closed and he had his arm still protectivly over her shoulders. His bare body still pressed up against her own. Jaina smiled at her sleeping lover, "Some dreams do come true..." She said before sleep took her and she drifted off, for the first time, into dreams that could be no better then reality.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
Did you like? I was high on something so I needed to write something a bit "angsty" but with a good ending? Like the ending by the way???????? This is my first attempt at a good Zekk/Jaina get-it-on type of fic.  
  
  
C&C to: crystal_espeon@verizonmail.com 


End file.
